The present invention relates to the field of vessels. More specifically, the present invention, in an exemplary embodiment, relates to a system for and method of operation of an independent moon pool platform deployed in a vessel with its own moon pool where the motion of the independent moon pool platform is compensated with respect to motion of the vessel.
A moon pool, as will be familiar to those in the vessel arts, is a shaft or opening in a vessel that extends through the vessel, allowing access to water in which the vessel is afloat. Typically, a moon pool is a large opening through-the vessel""s deck that continues through the bottom of the vessel and is located about midship to accommodate drilling operations.
It is well known that ship-adapted drilling units are very susceptible to wave action and will tend to move in a direct relationship with the encountered sea state. In the prior art, it is also known that water in the moon pool does not stay at mean sea level. It is not uncommon for columns of water extending over ten feet come through the moon pool, even when seas are less than ten feet. This is especially common in intervention, or smaller, vessels.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,785 issued to Richter, et al. for xe2x80x9cPrecast, modular spar systemxe2x80x9d is illustrative of prior art moon pool designs. Richter teaches a precast, modular spar system having a moon pool open at the bottom and containing water non-excited by waves centrally extending the entire length of the spar and defined by inner radial walls of sections of the spar.